User talk:Christophee/Archive 4
Series 8 I took the liberty of creating an archive for you. Can you please look through the heats and see if there are any hung judges decisions, such as Tough As Nails vs Leveler 2? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Yes, I'll take a look through them now for you. Christophee (talk) 13:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter if you're not, but are you going to comment on the side events? 'Helloher (talk) 15:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably not. I'll take a quick look at them from time to time but I don't really have time to comment on all of them. Christophee (talk) 22:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Thanks. Helloher (talk) 15:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Colouring your username. Hey, do you know how to colour your username, like how Helloher's is green. I'd like mine orange. Crumplezone MK2 22:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Hi Chris. I'm about to go IP, and do some vandalism using Rich Text Editor. Angela and Catherine Munro are asking me about what its been doing, so I've got to provide five examples of it messing up the tables on Robot articles. Go ahead and revert once I'm done, I just need a comparison link in the article's history. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Okey doke. Hopefully they'll get that fixed soon. Christophee (talk) 00:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No, its been turned off. I can't use it. Can you help me find some examples on the wiki at the moment? I know there should be one on ORAC, but would you mind giving me a hand to find them? This is an ASAP job, and the quicker its done, the better. I'd appreciate it. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I checked some of Helloher's early edits as he had some trouble with it and I found examples on the pages for Terminal Ferocity and Tantrum. I'm still looking for more. Christophee (talk) 00:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I looked through CBFan's and my reverts, and found one for Warhog. Just one more would be good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I also found Ivanhoe and Kronic the Wedgehog. Christophee (talk) 00:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, that's plenty. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Holiday I'm away for the next six days or so, so I'm afraid you'll have to hold down the fort alone. Hope everything runs smoothly. I'll be around for the next 6 hours or so, but after that I'll be gone. Good luck. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I realise you've already gone, but thanks for letting me know you were going. As you'll be back by the time you read this, I hope you had fun wherever it is you went! Christophee (talk) 01:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Series 8 We've finished the annihilator and crowned Kan Opener as the champion once again. Can you now unprotect the Grand Final please? 'Helloher (talk) 20:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Also, can I be on the personal images list please? Helloher (talk) 20:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be happy to unprotect the Grand Final for you if everything else is done. I don't really know a great deal about the personal images list so I don't know who should be on there. Maybe you should ask TG to put you on there when he gets back. Christophee (talk) 13:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OK, that's it, I've had enough of Toon Ganondorf I can NOT work with him anymore. EVERY time I try to make ammends, he refuses. He's a RUBBISH admin, because all he does is block, block and block....and he's CONSTANTLY got it in for me. I'm TRYING to get along with him, but he's just not co-operating. I was going to help to re-write the "Rocky-Bot-Boa" stub article, and now he won't let me. This ISN'T fair. Not to mention he deleted CaptainAlex's contributions for no reason. CBFan (talk) 09:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Blah, blah, blah. Look, Christophee, I can't get along with everyone. I could waste all of our time explaining things, but the gist of it is; someone removes all content from a page with no clear indicator of intending to reinsert it, so I protect it. My alternative was to block him, which I decided against for obvious reasons. I refuse to treat CBFan differently from any other user. Look on talk pages, I've not once made reference to prior disagreements, and he is the one who continues to bring it up - when he loses an argument. This is the end of it, I'm afraid. If he comes back (which I'm sure he will), I'm not going to change anything. He can get along with me, or leave. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Can we just forget about this please? If CBFan comes back and has any more complaints, he'll have to take them to the Wikia staff as I don't have the power to punish a fellow bureaucrat even if I wanted to. Let's just get on with improving the wiki, shall we? Christophee (talk) 07:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well said Christophee. Also, Can I proceed with the football groups please? 'Helloher (talk) 07:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Absolutely. I'll start the Combat tournament shortly too. Christophee (talk) 07:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) frenZy As you've probably seen, I uploaded a picture of frenZy. You mentioned you wanted to do the article a while back, so you can go ahead now. However, as the heading above here is the correct spelling, we'll have to make a note because the wiki will automatically capatilize. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I would make the article if I knew anything about it. Maybe I said something else about that article and you're getting it confused, I really don't remember what I said about it. Christophee (talk) 08:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I can probably do it myself then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Insurrection Please do an Infernal insurrection with Diotoir, Brutus Maximus, Ruf Ruf Dougal and Granny's revenge, all lined with Parrafin, against Sgt Bash. Also do an Internet insurrection with Super nova, Storm 2, Chompalot and Behemoth. Also do a Uk vs US championship with 32 robots, 16 British, 16 American or a Mayhem with 27 robots, including 9-12 of the very best. 17:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) series 7 heat L pictures There are good pictures of the second heat L fight on Tartarus' website (www.Tartarus.nl) involving photos from the fight. 17:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't konw where he got that from. I've just looked and found nothing of the sort. 'Helloher (talk) 17:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Go to www.Tartarus.nl/rw_2003.html. 18:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Replicas Wars Ah, don't worry about it, I wasn't keeping ii a secret, I only posted on TG's talk page because he happened to be the only Wikia user who would know what I was talking about. The guy in charge has set the deadline to the last day of October, the fights should begin around that time. Have we friended each other on Youtube? I was planning to send PulverizeR's fights to all my Youbube freinds. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I've subscribed to your videos but I don't think we're actually friends on there yet. I'd love it if you sent me the fights and I hope you do really well! Christophee (talk) 13:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Belgian Robots I saw you were aking if any of the other Dutch Wars competitors were Belgian. I've just read that Project 2: Hex'em was Belgian. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :How do we classify Project One? It had a Dutch captain, but the other two team members were Belgian. Also, RCC from Series 1 and Blackdevil Warzone from Series 2 were Belgian. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks guys for the info. I'd classify Project One as both Dutch and Belgian personally. Christophee (talk) 22:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and how could I forget Pika? I believe that that covers all the Belgian teams. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've found no others either. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikitables Sorry to bother you about another wiki, but do you know why this wikitable hasn't worked out properly? http://traces.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_differences_between_the_real_universe_and_the_TRACES_universe Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wikitables always look like that without the visible lines on new wikis. You have to add the code for "prettytables" onto the "MediaWiki:Common.css" page. Just go to that page on the Farthing Wood Wiki and copy the edit I made to it onto the other wiki. You may have to ask somebody else to do it if you don't have permission. Christophee (talk) 00:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've just noticed you are an administrator, so obviously you have permission. Did you create that wiki yourself? Christophee (talk) 00:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, I did create it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and it did work. Thanks Christophee. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not a problem. Christophee (talk) 14:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Do you know the Mediawiki url for the generic welcome? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::This page will help: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome. Christophee (talk) 00:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki How would I add admins and also change the top left picture.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC)